What if?
by The Gamer Dude
Summary: What if Po was actually smart and stronger then what he is in the movie and what if he was friends with Tigress before she was adopted. Takes place a little before and during first movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Well… Hi? Yeah Yeah I know your mad at me but I'm sorry its been a long time since I've done anything and I'm definitely sorry that I haven't posted anything. Lets just say… Shit hit the fan… multiple times. I'm sorry but I will have to put all my stories on hold till I'm able to get back on track. What I've been doing was well… school, life, and friends. I also had major writers block and I never really had an idea on how to continue any of my stories… So… I'm starting a fresh one, Not to worry I already have the idea in the works. This one I'm going to work on weekdays and post it every 2 Saturdays from this post? So 2 weeks for a 1,000-2,000 word story? Seem fair? Or should it be longer? Review and tell me please.**

**Pairing: PoXTigress**

**Word count: Entire thing is a total of 2,214 words counting everything on here. The actual story is around 1,500 words for this and the rest is just me talking.**

**Summary: What if Po was good at kung fu and wasn't acting stupid? Smart and Strong Po.**

I present to you… … Actually… I don't have a name for this story (O.o) hmmm… Review and Tell me what to name this story. (I'm thinking of naming it What if for now till someone gives me a better idea.

P.S. This could be a challenge as well… Ok new plan! You guys can have a challenge where Po is smart and strong and he falls in love with Tigress. It has to be a little bit before the first movie or during the first movie.

_Many years ago there have been pandas who walked this planet. They were the strongest out of all of the species and were the most respected. There was peace in the land. But then… a terrible plague swept over the land. The only people that got affected were the pandas. Many of the species tried to help them with all of their best healers and remedies but nothing would be able to cure them. One by one pandas started to die. During the 6 day of this ¾ of the panda population was wiped out, the pandas who didn't get the disease left. There has been no sightings of pandas for hundreds if not thousands of years. All of that changed however when a goose got a small panda baby at the "Valley of Peace."_

"PO! IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND PREPARE THE NOODLES!" shouted a goose down stairs opening his restaurant. Po, the panda in question, was just getting up preparing for the day when his father shouted. "Coming dad." Po said as he stretched and his morning rituals. 10 minutes later Po came down the stairs walk into the kitchen and got the pans and dishes ready "Hey dad? After were done for the day can I practice my Kung-fu?" questioned Po as he added ingredients to the noodles. He watched as his father was deep in thought, looked at him and nodded his head. Po knew his father didn't like him doing kung fu or anything dangerous like any father should be but Mr. Ping(That was his name in the movie right?) knew this was the only way for his eight year old kid to actually do something besides lay in his room reading nothing but kung fu books and preparing noodles.

_*some time later out in the forest outside the Valley of Peace*_

Po grunted as he tried to do his 20th pushup. For a eight year old Po would have been content with just reaching 5 but he decided to push himself. "Come on… just one more push up…" Po said as he finally got his arms to stop shaking and was able to complete his 20th push up "YES!" shouted Po as he got up from his position and lay down on the soft grass. Po allowed himself to take a 10 minute break and started to think of where he can improve. _Ok I'm going to need to work on my stamina if I want to be able to be able to do more of my training to be able to do some cool kung fu._ Po thought as he stared at the clouds. _Stamina… what else? Maybe do some curl-ups and running a mile? Well running a mile would count as stamina… curl ups would help me be able to take punches to the gut… WAIT! _Po quickly got up as he realized something! "IRONWOOD TREES!" He shouted as he figured out how he could train better. "That's perfect!" he said as he started to run to the nearest place to find them. It took about a hour before Po found the ironwood trees. Po gave one a look over and decided to punch it but quickly held his hand as a dull throb emanated from it "Note to self… try to think of the pain as something different. Maybe try to just forget about how your body feels or something?" He said to himself as he waved his hand around to get rid of it. "Welp" Po said has he looked at the tree getting into a stance he made, "no time like the present to get use to it!"

*_2 years later*_

"See yea Pops!" shouted Po as he ran out of the restaurant. Everybody parted like the red sea so they wouldn't get ran over by the 10 year old as he ran like a madman. This was a normal occurance around this time if you lived here. People knew Po taught himself kung fu and learned it from books and let him be. Besides, he's been doing that for every day for the past 2 years that people automatically know when to move. Po breathed in the air of ironwoods, slightly out of breath, and went over to his normal tree, climbed up it, and started to do curl ups. Nothing much changed for Po except he had some muscles showing from his arms, while his stomach was more defined. He stood at about 3'6" (Anyone know how tall 10 year olds are?), with some slightly bigger pants so that way he'd be able to move more freely then the ones he wore a year ago. After about doing 30 curl ups he back flipped off the tree, sweating a little bit, and decided to try to do 40 push ups. So far he got as far as 37 before his arms got tired. "…29...30.…31.…32..." counted Po as he did his push ups. His arms weren't getting tired which he noticed and continued "33...34...35...36...37..." he continued, his arms getting a little bit weak. "38...39... 40!" he shouted after completing his rep. _Lets see… I did my curl ups, did my push ups and my mile… now its time to see how many punches I can do on the Ironwood tree before I can flinch._ Po looked almost happy at that. Po cracked his knuckles and rolled his arms to warm up, got into his stance, and faced the tree.

_*1 hour later*_

Tigress hoped from one tree to the next in Ironwood forest. As she jump from one tree she saw what looked like to be a black and white bear in the distance hitting a tree. She could hear hand hitting wood and heard what sounded like to be… counting? "88... 89... 90..." She heard the bear say as he continued punching the tree. She was fascinated on how high he could punch that tree without crying out in pain. She jumped from her perch and landed on her 4 feet dusted herself off and decided to walk up to him. "97...98...99...!" said Po as he was nearing getting to 100 before he was interrupted by a cough. He immediately jumped about a foot before he quickly turned around in his own stance to see who would try to sneak up on him. He was surprised that he saw a female Chinese tiger with what looked to be a red vest(?)(What would you call what Tigress normally wears?) with black pants on standing around 3'4". He saw that she had a confused face as she noticed the stance he was in. "Uhh may I ask why you are in that stance?" the tiger spoke as he was quickly memorized by her voice, if it wasn't her amber eyes then it was her voice that caught his attention. "I was… trying to make my own style of how I fight." Po answered as he got out of his stance.

"Are you trying to learn Kung-fu?" Tigress asked as she clearly saw that his stance was that of a prodigy's. "Yeah… been training myself for 2 years now." Po said as he sat underneath the tree relaxing for a minute. A thought entered Po's mind "So are you learning Kung-fu?" Tigress smiled and nodded. Po smiled in return, widen his eyes in reply, and mentally face palmed himself. "You know I never got to ask your name?" "Tigress, and yours?" "Po." he replied. It was nice talking to someone his own age instead of his dad and the customers. "So are you learning kung-fu as well?" Po questioned while Tigress nodded. "I've been training for a couple of years now but I've never practiced on a Ironwood tree before!" Po sheepishly rubbed his head "Yeah… Hey! Do you want to spar?" shouted Po as he got giddy at the thought. Tigress nodded her head and slipped into her stance. Her left arm was to the side with her palm open, her right leg slightly behind her and her right arm held up in an attacking position. Po slipped into his own stance with his left arm leveled with his face and his right arm in a defensive position with his hand oen to catch punches. They stared at each other analyzing the others stance and waited. Both of them saw a leaf start floating down from one of the trees… after a couple of seconds the leaf touched the ground and both of them leapt into action.

*_2 hours later*_

Po and Tigress both walked into the valley both holding onto each other as both of them were covered with bruises. Both of them were smiling and laughing. Po couldn't believe how good she was and liked her a whole lot more. The same could be said what Tigress was thinking of Po. "Hey Po?" Tigress asked as they walked to Po's Father's restaurant. Po turned his head towards her waiting for her to continue trying hard not to stare into her eyes. "Um…" Tigress mumbled something "Repeat that?" Pos said. "Do you think… we can train together again?" Tigress finished a little hesitant. Po smiled at her and nodded his head "Well sure we can train tomorrow or any day for that matter." Po said as they neared his fathers restaurant. Tigress was happy about that and decided to ask something that was on her mind "So…" she started "would we be considered friends?" Po looked at her surprised "You want to be friends?" Po asked her shocked. "Um… Yes." she said probably a little bit hesitant. Po smiled at her and hugged her. "Best friends!" he said and both of them laughed and it was the start of something beautiful.

**AND DONE. So.. What' cha think about it? Good, Bad, Mediocre? Reviews as Appreciated so I know how good I am becoming of a writer and if I'm getting better or not. Flames are appreciated seeing as I appreciate comments and how to get better. Now I'm saying that the Furious 5 and Po are going to be around 15-17ish for the first movie and If I make a sequel to it (Not even sure if anyone is going to even like it.) around 19-20 for the second. Now I won't keep everything the same as what happened in the movie because Po and Tigress actually got a friendship before she was adopted. Now I haven't seen the second movie I only saw the TV show (Legends of Awesomeness I think it was called?) and the First movie. **

**Disclaimer: I am not making money for writing this story or anything that is in it. Anything that I write and it is own by someone else I'm not making money by talking about them or own anything they have. If there is something that some major company owns and I reference it here I seriously have no clue what it is and I'm sorry if I claimed it to be mine seeing as I didn't know. All characters in this story are own by DreamWorks(? Was it Dream Works who own these guys?) or anywhere else that the major companies own. This I believe is an original piece and I only own this story and the computer I am typing this on. If this story is similar to another story you have read or heard about I am truly sorry but I have not seen another story of what I'm doing. Very sorry if there is any similarities to any other story you have read. (This is a long ass disclaimer isn't it?)**

**Now I hope you guys enjoy this and hope you guys review! Sorry for any spelling or Grammar mistakes.**

**From: The Gamer Dude.**


	2. Chapter 2

***sits at computer, takes a sip of his pop, opens up his Fanfiction account and looks to see how many views and favorites he got. *nearly chokes on how many he got in just a couple of weeks* **

**I feel so loved… for the story I have 147 views with 10 reviews, 12 follows and 9 faves… with a total of 123 visitors… For my 4****th**** story on this site.. Its actually turning into a popular one ^_^. **

**As I said in my first chapter I had the idea figured out and I started to write. Seeing as I'm going a little bit before the movie and during it, it gives me an easier time on how to move the story from one point to another. Now one of my reviewers said that the first chapter was on the short side. Well to be fair I imagine how they would act but trying to type it so you guys can visualize it as well is how come most of my stories are on hold ^_^;. Also I just saw Kung-fu-panda 2 a couple of days ago. To be honest I liked that Tigress a lot better then the first movie Tigress XD. **

**Also a little warning here: I will time skip around a little bit during this like 1 -2 years after they met… just a heads up for you.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung-Fu-Panda but if I did Tigress would be less moody during the first one.**

_*2 years later*_

Po sighed as he served another table. It was a slow day for the restaurant and Po really wanted to practice his kung-fu. His dad was in the back cooking the noodles and taking orders while he served. Po looked to the sky and saw that it was about time for his waiter outfit to come off.

_*10 minutes later*_

"See yea pops!" Po yelled as he jogged out the entrance barely hearing his father saying bye. Po jogged down the street moving over to the side for passer Byers as he walked into the forest. Not much has changed if you glanced at him. Po stood around 5'8" now nothing really has changed on him besides what he wears and what he is wearing around his neck. Po was still going shirtless so that way he won't be restricted and was able to hide his growing muscles because of his fur, along with a necklace that holds an amulet that has only the Yang symbol on it. When Po got into the forest he started his normal workout of doing 100 push-ups, 100 curl-ups and his normal 5 miles. (**Hey if you've been training for 2 years and you have a friend who is on the same level with you you'd want to push yourself till your better then them wouldn't you?)**

_*1 hour later* _

Po sighed as he completed his mile. _Another boring day in the Valley of War… _Po thought as he walked out of the forest… and saw the most horrifying site ever. His village was in chaos with bandits stealing everything in site. Po was mad… no furious… he was enraged. Po quickly ran down to the village and stopped in front of it. What was happening in the village made his heart brake into thousands of pieces. 20 bandits were ransacking the place destroying everything while looting everyone in sight. "What in the Gods names are you doing!?" Po yelled at the bandits making them stop cold in their places. What they saw was a black and white panda with shorts and a black yang symbol on his chest and they laughed. "Wow what big shot he is" one of them said while the others laughed harder. Po shut his eyes a tick mark forming above his eye and his fist clenching so hard it could have drawn blood. Po disappeared and took out the first bandit with a well aimed punch. The bandit flew past the others and hit the wall with a great _THUD_ sound. The other bandits stopped laughing and looked onto horror as their ally just slid down the wall leaving a blood streak as they watched him crumple. Po was still in his stance of a punching motion and got out of it not at all horrified at what he just done "So who's next?!" he asked as he slipped into his regular stance. The 19 bandits quickly tried to attack him and he just dodged and countered them as if he was dancing. The first one who tried to throw a punch at him missed by Po sidestepping and delivering a quick 180 kick to the guys head knocking him out instantly while dodging an axe that one bandit had and breaking the handle throwing the guy holding it into a wall. The rest of them were easily defeated and thrown into a pile to be taken to jail when the authorities would get here. Po got out of his stance and said his normal quote "Never mess with the Yang's village ya bitches." and walked into his fathers shop.

_*5 minutes later*_

A loud "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" could be heard through the valley. Po was happy… no that wouldn't define him at the moment… in fact… no words could describe how happy Po was. Po was happy because he would be going back to the Valley of Peace. After a year of living in the Valley of War he was able to go back and relax… no worrying about bandit attacks or anything and just relax with his dad helping him serve noodles… and maybe, _Maybe I'll see Tigress again _Po though as he tried to remember what she looked like. He could picture her smile the way she laughed… Po blushed as he realized what he was thinking about _Get a grip on yourself panda! You're acting like a love sick puppy! _were his thoughts as he packed his stuff and helped his dad put their things into the transportation noodle cart and rode off to the Valley of Peace.

**I love How I somehow finished the rest of this story exactly 1 week from when I originally planned to release it. ^_^; I truthfully had trouble developing this chapter cause of how I was going to start it and end it… again I think it could have been a better ending to this chapter but whatevs… So the story is it good bad mediocre you don't care you want more? Drop a review so I can see if I'm getting better or not…**

**I mostly had trouble with the fight scene cause I don't want to make Po overpowered where he is like *holds up hand and Boom he wins* like that but fighting bandits for about a year in the Valley of War would probably do that to ya. **

**Sorry for such a late and short update. I'll make the next chapter and post it 2 weeks from now… or maybe 3.… Again I'm terribly sorry about that.**

**The Gamer Dude**

**P.s. I have a fight scene in mind for when Po and Tigress fight each other when they meet again… and they have some powers from the Yin and Yang amulets they have (Well would you look at that… spoiler alert tigress gets the Yin amulet while Po has the Yang… shocking isn't it?) again should they get powers or not? If not I can make a fight scene like how they would normally fight. .. Again I make a long ass authors note without meaning to… now if only I could do that with my story… Again ADIOS.**

**The Gamer Dude Out!**


End file.
